convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Riesbyfe Stridberg
Riesbyfe Stridberg 'is a character from the 'Tsukihime series. Though she first appeared in The Heavy Saga, her chronological debut is in Genesis. Canon Riesbyfe is a character of the Tsukihime franchise which, alongside Fate/stay night, is part of the larger Type-Moon universe. She first appears in Melty Blood Actress Again. Riesbyfe is the leader of the knight's heresy persecution group of the Holy Church, and an official Shield Knight vampire hunter. A few years in the past, when a powerful vampire known as the Night of Wallachia terrorized a village in Italy, Riesbyfe had traveled there alongside young alchemist Sion Eltnam Atlasia in order to vanquish him. The vampire however proved to be too formidable for even Riesbyfe, and she sacrificed herself to temporarily seal him away, being absorbed into Wallachia's TATARI, but being protected from having her ego be destroyed thanks to her magical shield, Gamaliel. Pre-Convergence In her prologue, Riesbyfe is seen floating in a place described as an unknown blackness, implied to be the TATARI that she was swallowed up in. After being trapped there for what is implied to be years, a mysterious force pulls her out from there and brings her back into the world of the living, as well as into the first ever Murder Game. Plot Involvement Genesis Riesbyfe was a fairly prominent participant of the event, taking it upon herself essentially to be the field leader of the group of Survivors in the event. Over the course of the event, she notably befriended the likes of Clark Kent and Lucio, as well as Nashetania and Cullen Bloodstone in the beginning, and came at odds with Road Kamelot in one instance. She also deliberately avoided voting for anyone during the investigations, believing that pointing fingers at others was counter-productive, but acknowledged at the very least that it was necessary to catch the Traitors, and thus, let the rest of the group do as they pleased in that regard. In the fourth chapter, she and a small group of other participants, including Clark, Jinx, Shirou Yusa, and others, they all came into contact with a man whom Clark was familiar with named Lex Luthor, who was revealed to be working with Albert Wesker and provided the group with an ultimatum; kill his hostage, Luthor's own estranged wife and Clark's ex, Lana Lang, or suffer three deaths at the hands of the Traitors. Lex's first move after showing his power over everyone by revealing a controller that was able to reactivate the devices within everyone, initially planted by Umbrella, was using the device on Riesbyfe in order to weaken her, and putting a Kryptonite necklace around her, also weakening Clark as well. Eventually, Riesbyfe managed to recover and crush the necklace in her metal hand, recovering Clark as well physically, though unable to console him much emotionally after both Shirou and Jinx hastily decided to kill Lana without much consideration, much to Clark's grief. In the climax, in the end of the battle against the secret mastermind, Diablo, she attempts to protect the group with her shield against the monster after he unleashes a devastatingly powerful blast, but ultimately to little avail and she takes a brunt of the blast that nearly kills the group, had it not been for the intervention of Albert Wesker, who locks off the consciousnesses of the group by making use of the devices inside them to instantly render them comatose and prevents Diablo from overtaking them. After Diablo flees with that, Wesker loads up the group into cryogenic pods and attempts to make his escape into another world in a cargo plane with the Tesseract, only to be chased closely by the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, who fires at the cargo plane and inadvertently opens up the hatch in the back, and Riesbyfe's pod falls out and into a separate portal accidentally created when Wesker had bumped the Tesseract, before the portal disappeared with that, rendering Riesbyfe effectively missing. The Heavy Saga Chapter Three - "Can't Play Dead" The Multiverse Emergency Unit recovers Riesbyfe's pod after an undisclosed amount of time after discovering that the world her pod resided in gave off a strange magical energy, exuded by Riesbyfe herself possibly due to her mana reserves. After Carissa, the leader of the recovery mission, forces open the pod with the help of her assistant, Knight Leader, Riesbyfe, after being comatose for a long time, finally wakes up, though with much of her memory concerning the events of Genesis lost. It is unknown if this is a result of the forced awakening, the blast from Diablo, or both. Civil War - Genesis Epilogue Shortly after the aftermath of Civil War, Mom Lalonde gives Kyoko Kirigiri, the new leader of the Coalition, a parting gift in the form of a thumb drive holding Umbrella intel that she never got the chance to make use of, believing that it would be better in the organization's hands, before the woman left to join ODMA. The intel was inadvertently leaked to the M.E.U. by the accidental work of Coalition agent Kenji Miyazawa. Believing this intel to be relevant to Riesbyfe, who had been staying with the organization all this time trying to piece her memory back together, the M.E.U. had went ahead and sent her to accompany Kenji, as well as other agents Alvin and Alter Ego, in order to investigate the world. Upon reaching the place of interest, they all stumble upon a room holding the pods of all the survivors of Genesis, as revealed by the sole caretaker of the pods, Oswell E. Spencer, who narrates the story of the first Murder Game to the group, before taking his own life, believing that his life had no more meaning now that Umbrella was destroyed. With that, the small group deactivated the pods, awakening everyone, including Clark and Lucio, though they were dismayed that Riesbyfe had little memory of them once she reunited with them. The City of Avalon She makes a brief appearance, where it is explained that she settles within the city after finally reuniting with those from her past, becoming closer friends with Cullen Bloodstone during her time there. Later on, she appears again, fighting a demonic boar rampaging through the city, sent in by Eliza Xena, though she never realizes this. Epilogue(s) Genesis Though Riesbyfe never received a proper epilogue, it is implied that she decides to stay with the M.E.U. even after recovering her past, believing that with her having been presumed dead for so long in her home world, she had no place to return to anyway. Off-screen, it is also believed that she keeps contact with Clark and Lucio as well. Later, it is seen that she decides to move and live in Avalon, at least for a time. Character Relationships * Clark Kent - The protagonist of Smallville who also debuted in Genesis. The two of them formed a close relationship together over the course of the event, with Clark being more openly friendly towards the normally reserved knight, who in turn offered sympathies when a tragedy had occurred that affected Clark, such as the death of Lana Lang. It is implied that Clark holds a one-sided attraction towards her. * Lucio - A character from Overwatch who also made his debut in Genesis. The two of them also formed a close, friendly relationship with each other over the course of the event. * Cullen Bloodstone - A character from Marvel Comics who also debuted in Genesis. They had interacted more notably within the beginning, with Riesbyfe attempting to befriend Cullen despite his gruff personality, before he had tragically been murdered, with Riesbyfe especially regretting that she had not gotten to know him better sooner. They interact again within The City of Avalon, where it is seen that Riesbyfe and Cullen become closer friends, despite Riesbyfe's fractured memory. * Nashetania Loei Piena Augustra - A major character from Rokka no Yusha who also first appeared in Genesis. Like Cullen, they interacted more in the beginning before she met her untimely death. Riesbyfe took an interest in her, initially believing her to be a familiar who was oddly well-endowed. * Sion Eltnam Atlasia - A character from Melty Blood who first appeared in Time Squad. Though they have yet to meet again in the Convergence Series, they are aware of each other, having worked together years earlier to fight the TATARI menace in their shared home world. Sion had looked up to Riesbyfe as a sort of mentor as well, and her sacrifice had struck Sion deeply, implying a deep friendship as well. * Night of Wallachia - The antagonist of Melty Blood who appeared in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Years before the events of the Murder Game, when a weakened form of Wallachia appeared to terrorize a small village in Italy, Riesbyfe, then working for the Holy Church, attempted to hunt him down with Sion. Wallachia overpowered and absorbed Riesbyfe into his being, her ego protected from being assimilated by her magical shield. Trivia * She enjoys speaking in metaphors and phrases relating to music and theater from time to time, more often the former. * Though she does not appear in Right Hand of the Magic God, she is specifically name-dropped in the list of those who perished when Othinus temporarily destroyed the multiverse. * Riesbyfe has received positive reception as a character. ** In the third Award Show, she was nominated for Most Badass Character. Her friendship with Clark and Lucio was nominated for both Best Friendship and Best Alliance, the latter of which she had managed to win with them, and her relationship with Clark had also won the award for Character Romance That Should Happen. For awards specific to Genesis, she was nominated for Best Prologue and won the award for Best Character as a tie alongside Blake Dormi. ** This adds up to a total of six nominations, winning three of them. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Genesis Category:Civil War Category:NPCs Category:The Heavy Saga Category:Multiverse Emergency Unit Category:Type-Moon characters Category:The City of Avalon Category:Fighting of the Spirit